The Biological Secret (term)
The Biological Secret 'refers to who the girls really belong to. Creation Angel of Destiny: "''You do know these girls can't find out about who their real parents are, right?" Melinda & Parker: "What?!" Angel of Destiny: "It might weaken or even sever their bond if they know and then nothing will work the same." –An Angel of Destiny explaining that the girls can't figure out their true parentage The secret was first created when Prue Halliwell went to the Angels of Destiny, requesting that they take her Darklighter-Witch twin daughters to a different time. The Angels complied and "fast-forwarded" time to the year 2032, about a year after Penelope and Annie Halliwell had been born. The Angels first approached Parker Halliwell, the mother of Penelope. They told her that they needed her to take her daughter to her cousin so that Penelope could be a part of the second generation of Charmed Ones. At first, Parker was adamant to doing it, as she had been "trying for years and years" to make Penelope; however, after being told that the fate of the world rested on it and the world would be doomed if there wasn't another generation to continue the legacy set forth by the first generation, she agreed to do it, although she was still heart-broken. Parker approached Melinda and told her what she was told. After being told by an Angel that The Source of All Evil would return in a form far more unsuspecting than before, Melinda agreed to take in Lacey, Penelope and Annie (Savannah was taken to the Hanson home, due to the premise of Melinda Warren's prophecy: "three 'witches, not four".) Melinda was also told that the girls couldn't learn about their true parentage until the later on in life, in order to ensure that their bond (the [[Power of Three|''Power of Three]]) wouldn't weaken. Melinda agreed to the deal and the girls grew up thinking they all came from the same parent. Discovery In 2047, Lacey began to get suspicious of Chris and Melinda and felt like there was something they weren't telling her. She enlisted the help of Annie, Penelope, Acen, and later Paylin, to figure out the secret. Although she didn't initially discover anything, she found a diary entry from the day that the Angels visited Melinda. Although it was wet and the ink was running, she was able to pick up enough clues from the date to realize that she needed to get her DNA tested to see if it matched up with Melinda's. The DNA results didn't come until after the girls traveled to the past to save the first generation. Annie faded from existence and upon their return home, Lacey and the others confronted Melinda. However, they weren't given the answer, as the attack on the manor that would kill Melinda had begun. During the attack, Melinda got hit and Lacey was sparkled to Magic School, where she was told by Eva Chandler that Prue was her real mother. Penelope was also told that Parker Halliwell was her biological mother. Secret Keepers *Kama *Emily Hanson *Jack Hanson *Parker Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Wyatt Halliwell * Kathy Powell * Rich Scapulae * Piper Halliwell * Cole Turner * Prue Halliwell * Phoebe Halliwell * John Classon * Eva Chandler * Emily Category:Charmed Terms Category:Book of Shadows entries